hidden_truthsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clesta
"That's why you need to look on the brighter side of things..." ''-''Clesta; ??? Clesta is a main character in Forgotten Souls. Characteristics and Biography Clesta is a light blue winged-wolf with blonde hair. Sometimes, she can be shy and can organize things. According to her shirt, she likes cats. Her flip out state is known as Cleste. Although she's the princess of weather, she's partly immortal, which means she's harder to kill . Besides this, Clesta has a schedule which helps her know when to change the weather. Her personality usually affects her, and the people around her. For example, she's very sensitive and can flip out when angered enough. She can be a smarty pants at times, as well as being a 'geek' most of the time. Robotic State Clesta turned into this form for the first time when she accidentally fell into a volcano. Clesta turns a darker blue, her hair turns light brown, her clothes turn darker, she gets a blaster in her left hand, and she turns more mechanical, even her wings (but they're slightly smaller). In this state, she is more powerful and speaks in an auto-tuned voice. As she gets more stronger, smarter, faster, and has more reflexes. Clesta can turn into this form at any time, or when she gets electrocuted by electronics, but uses it rarely. Her name in this state is know as Robo-Clesta 3.0. Her blaster seems to contain "settings", which includes plasma, lightning, lazer, fire, ice, and gun settings. Werewolf State Her werewolf state was caused when introduced to large amounts of dark magic. Clesta's fur turns into a bluish-gray, as well as her fur being more furry-like, her clothes rip, she gets a spiked collar on her neck, her legs turn into paws with small, black claws, her hair turns darker blonde, and grows slightly larger. Her name is known as Lydra in this state. She becomes slightly more aggressive in this state and seems to become more deadly, a bit like her flip out state, except more safer. She can turn into this form at any time, except when in the full moon. Lydra (Clesta's) voice seems to be more growlish like most werewolves. When the full moon happens, she acts more like a real wolf, usually mauling characters to death. Like Zyvarr, she hates when characters video tape or take pictures of her. Mermaid State Clesta's mermaid state was caused, in the summer, almost drowned to death. However, Sea and Coral the Merfox found her and gave her a pearl. This made her into a mermaid, which includes her mermaid tail being sky blue, her orange bow turning a sandy color, her shirt turning sea green, and her blonde hair turning pale. She also seems to have gills in this state, however, she still have lungs so she can breath on land. Like her other forms, she can transform into it as well, except when in the water. She's also very nice and polite in this state. Her name is known as Marina in this state. Manticore State (No origin has been decided yet) In this form, Clesta turns a darker blue, her clothes turns darker, she grow large, scaly wings instead of normal wings, a lions mane instead of her normal hair, bluish-red eyes, and a scorpions tail. Like real manticores, she can shoot venom thaT can paralyze or kill a tree friend. This is one of her most dangerous forms, as Clesta's uses this form rarely, like her robotic form. Her voice is more of a rough voice. Her name is known Ctesias in this form. Weirdly, her personality isn't affected in this form. However, she's more cautious and careful in this form. Fairy/Breezie State This form was caused when she used large amounts of magic to cast a current spell, turning her into a fairy/breezie hybrid. Her fairy/breezie form turned her smaller (about 4 inches, like an actual Breezie), her wing turn into large fairy wings, her clothes and hair stay, and she grows long eyelashes (like a Breezie). She's more wise in this form, but, unlike other fairies, speaks in gibberish, however, people can still understand her. Her name is know as Pyxie in this state. Alicorn State Her Alicorn state was caused when a unicorn, an earth pony, and a pegasus (who were big fans of Clesta), gave Clesta a MLP form which is an alicorn, so she can go to PonyVille. She's still the same in this form, except as a pony. Her name is known as Blazing Sun in this form. Feral State Her feral state was cause when a ghost cat interacted with her, and since Clesta is powerful, cursed her so she can become feral. She turns into a real wolf with wings in this form, no clothes or hair visible, just her cat symbol on her chest. She cannot speak in this form, but is ferocious and wild, but is still like herself. Her name is known as Ula in this form. Satyr State In a forest, Clesta tried to cast a spell to make her see better in the dark, but messed up and turned herself half-goat. She has hindquarters and hooves, shorter pants, a sweater, small goat horns, and a flower on her head. She seems to uncontrollably eat inedible objects, like real goats, she mostly eats cans .She can climb mountains faster. Her name is known as Simia. She is very paranoid in this form, mostly shy at times. Strong Emotion State Clesta got this for when she accidently found very powerful corrupted dark magic, usually by spell casting it accidently. Clesta grows two tails, ones that can stretch and hold people down, she has poisonous claws and can eject toxic chemicals from them, her eyes glow brightly, but discolored, her wings are bat-like simaler to Nightmare Moon's wings, frizzled hair, her cat shirt looks like it's eyes are ripped out, a red glow surrounds her, and a voice that echos, sounding corrupted. This is her most powerful form, more powerful than all her forms combined, basically unstoppable, but can only become that form when she triggers a strong, powerful emotion. Like fear, angre, depression, etc, can turn her into that form. She can also be uncontrollable, to the point where she kills innocent tree friends. She is known as Aria in this form. Origin "Please, stop, I don't deserve this!" '' - Clesta; when the Gangs are bullying her. This backstory also includes her Chinese ansestors (coming soon), while will be explained here, and her true backstory is also explained: When Clesta was 6-7 years old (exact date being July 18th, 1997), when she was in Massachusetts, she was hit in the head when she fell of the bed, causing a slight crack in her skull, so, she feels a slight pain veryone so often, only for no pain to occur when she was 8. Clesta when to Middle School when she moved to TreeV, she was bullied harshly, even making false reports, usually giving her a detention. The bullies where usually Gangs, as she was bullies for just being a "Girl", and was "Ungifted". As she was mostly bullied at lunch time, making her miserable, even afriad to go to school often. She even made FEW friends, due to continuous bullying by Gangs. At the same time, Clesta was abused by her aunt, who was completely racist for her being Chinese. Her aunt ignored her and abused her just for the fun of it, unlike K-9, Clesta wasn't hurt at all, usually because of Clesta's father side. However, the bullying stopped on Febuary 1st, 2002, when Clesta found a "Magic Book 101" on the playground after school, she picked it up, and noticed one of the spells is missing. She later completed it, the last thing she knew, she got wings! On January 20th, 2013, Clesta met Robo Star, and feel in love with each other (after Robo Star got dumped). They both went out on a date, still in love with each other, getting to know each other. Many months later, they got married. Later, Her and Robo Star started to have 7 kids, whom 4 of them are twins. They're either magic-users (or demigods), robots, or, most commony, both. Clesta's entire backstory in her point of view will be in a different page, ''Clesta's Diary. Gallery Clesta and Miles hugging.png|Clesta hugging her brother, Miles 14349.jpeg|Family Photo before Bruce was born Fan Art Animatronic.jpeg|By FTK GroupbyRSTB.jpeg|By RSTB Trivia *She seems to be sensitive, since she can be easily angered and can cry easily. *She wears glasses, which is mostly used to see far away. These glasses are black with orange stripes. * She has a fear of heights, darkness, death, and spiders. *She owns a sky blue bowie knife, which she uses in self defense. **She also owns a Chinese Short Sword, which is named Fang-hua. *According to the creator, she's in love with Robo Star permanently. * Although she can transform into her forms at will, if she is knocked unconscious, gets heavily disoriented, badly hurt, or uses too much energy, she'll turn back into her normal form. *She's very intellegent, knowing from mathamatics to history to disorders, however, it's unknown what her IQ is. *Her color of her magic is a rose pink . *She speaks in a northern eastern/Portuguese accent. *Her name might of came from Celestia, but it was confermed it was a real name. *Since she's light blue, the color blue means depth and stability. **In a deeper meaning, it means trust, loyalty, wisdom, confidence, intelligence, faith, truth, and heaven, which is all what Clesta has. Category:Wolves Category:Canines Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:Female Characters